


Приют

by Mariuelle



Series: A bit of Hockey [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Puppies, Puppy Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У приютских собак умные глаза и лохматые загривки, но Джейми всё равно не убеждён, что брату на этот раз пришла в голову действительно хорошая идея.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Тайлер - работник приюта для собак.  
> 2\. Джейми - по-прежнему хоккеист, но не игрок Даллас Старз.  
> 3\. Таймлайн - 2013 год.

В приюте для собак воздух терпкий и густой - причудливая смесь сладковатого запаха деревянных опилок и крепкого мехового аромата. Пыльный мелкий песок, оседающий на коже, и прилипающие к одежде шерстинки. Собаки разных пород, мастей и размеров подпрыгивают в вольерах, как заводные пружинки, лают лениво, громыхают решётками, бьют хвостами.

У приютских собак умные глаза и лохматые загривки, но Джейми всё равно не убеждён, что брату на этот раз пришла в голову действительно хорошая идея.

\- Ты точно уверен? - спрашивает он у Джорди вполголоса, тот улыбается широко, и собаки отзываются на звук чужого голоса громким созвучием задиристого лая.

\- Абсолютно, - чеканит Джорди, довольный собой и своей авантюрой. - Тебе необходимо научиться заботиться о ком-то, кто ещё более неприспособлен к этой жизни, чем ты.

\- И зачем же это мне? - ворчит Джейми, огибая вольеры по уверенно проложенному братом пути. - Мне хватает и того, что я беспрестанно забочусь о твоём благополучии. И - эй! - я приспособлен к жизни!

Джорди замирает на полушаге, одаривает собеседника полным красноречивого скептицизма взглядом:  
\- С точностью до наоборот, приятель. Приготовление завтрака раз в пару дней не может называться заботой. Если ты собираешься стать нашим капитаном, то тебе надо попробовать себя в чём-то более глобальном. Как ты планируешь справиться с ответственностью за целую хоккейную команду, если боишься даже завести безобидного щенка?

Если уж зашёл такой разговор, Джейми может и не готовить завтрак, когда наступает его очередь, без проблем. Но говорить о команде - всё же запрещённый приём. Джейми до сих пор не уверен, что получил капитанский титул не по ошибке. Не то, чтобы подобное звание что-то значило - маленький клуб любителей, даже не профессиональная деятельность, просто забавный патронажный проект от руководства Даллас Старз, направленный, на привлечение внимания к спорту, - но всё же. Тот же Джейсон Спецца - с его неизменно спокойной улыбкой и точными бросками - был гораздо больше достоин белой нашивки с литерой С. Его команды парням не удастся пропустить мимо ушей.

Видимо, атмосфера мыслей Джейми каким-то образом отражается у него на лице, потому что Джорди смотрит чуть пристальнее, чем необходимо, хмурит брови:  
\- Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Мы говорили об этом. Я в тебя верю.

Джейми просто пожимает плечами, ничуть не впечатлённый:  
\- Конечно. Я был бы очень удивлён, будь всё иначе, ты же мой брат. И завязывай с этим жутким пафосом.

Он огибает очередной вольер, обгоняя Джорди, ворчащего про родственные обязанности, и решительно толкает расписанную весёлыми и глупыми голубыми цветами дверь. Разумеется, всё не может быть так просто, и удар деревянной поверхности о чью-то спину оказывается очень громким. И ничуть не говорящим о дальнейшем успехе их предприятия.

\- Какого чёрта? - глухо вскрикивает внезапное препятствие, и Джорди за спиной растерянного Джейми вздыхает тяжело.

\- Что ж, если мы заведём собаку, ты хотя бы научишься открывать двери осторожнее.

\- Теперь наш приют подумает три раза, прежде чем отдавать вам животное, - вмешивается ворчливо пострадавший. Он младше Джейми на вид, совсем мальчишка, гладкие щёки, торчащие забавно уши, искрящиеся возмущением глаза и лохматые тёмные завитки над высоким светлым лбом. - Привет, я Тайлер, очень рад видеть вас в нашем приюте, спасибо, что заглянули и чуть не убили меня этой грёбаной дверью.

Джорди косится на брата с очень красноречивым осуждением, и Джейми отворачивается и от него, и от этого сердитого Тайлера смущённо.  
Нет, чёрт возьми, он не собирается бить дверью членов своей команды, когда получит капитанскую нашивку. И он не собирается заводить собаку, что за глупая идея!

***  
Тайлер вскоре оттаивает, добавляет игривого блеска в глаза и улыбается смешливо и игриво, записывая в заведённую на Джейми форму посетителя название его хоккейной команды.

\- Я слышал об этой программе. Неплохие сведения для пиара нашего приюта. Когда-нибудь будешь играть за самих Старз, - мурлычет он, подталкивая ручку для подписи. - У тебя есть нашивка? Хотя бы альтернативного. Я готов работать только на важную шишку.

\- Мой маленький братишка - капитан, - говорит Джорди с забавной смесью гордости и насмешки, Джейми сердито толкает его локтём, а Тайлер улыбается широко.

\- Поздравляю с капитанством, мистер Бенн.

\- Я ещё не капитан, - бормочет Джейми смущённо. Он подписывает лист, и Тайлер умильно смотрит на росчерк его ручки.

\- Автограф Джейми Бенна, - говорит он с насмешливой, нарочито преувеличенной радостью. - Распишешься у меня на груди или я могу сделать ксерокопию этого листа?

\- Может, просто покажешь приют? - интересуется Джейми вымученно, Тайлер кивает, сияя, и Джорди фыркает за их спинами, предатель.

***  
\- В приюте около сотни собак, - объясняет Тайлер, пока Джейми принюхивается недоверчиво к доносящимся из-за приоткрытой двери терпким запахам. - В большинстве своём дворняжки, но отсутствие породы не чертов показатель характера.

\- И кто же финансирует животных? - интересуется дотошный Джорди. Тайлер поводит плечами неопределённо.

\- У нас есть некоторые спонсоры, - раздражение вспыхивает в его звонком голосе, искрится, как неисправная проводка. - Но они не слишком способствуют развитию приюта. Нам приходится покупать большинство кормов и лекарств на свои деньги. Хей, мистер Бенн-младший, не хотите стать спонсором приюта? Только подумай, сколько чудесных мохнатых существ будут тебе благодарны!

Джейми не успевает подобрать верно слова для ответа, а Тайлер - чересчур подвижный и нетерпеливый - уже машет на него рукой, ничуть не обидевшись:  
\- Да брось, я пошутил. Ты, скорее, будешь финансировать какую-нибудь детскую хоккейную сборную, если появятся лишние деньги, я понимаю.

\- Я думал об этом, - признаёт Джейми честно, и белозубая улыбка этого случайного парнишки выглядит внезапно искренней и одобрительной. - Я люблю детей и люблю хоккей. Это было бы правильно, мне кажется.

\- И руководство, конечно, утверждает, что это была бы отличная пиар-акция? - интересуется Тайлер, весёлый вопрос ожидаемо встаёт острым ребром, и Джейми пожимает плечами неловко.

\- Это не главная движущая сила.

Тайлер не кажется настроенным на насмешки, он хлопает Джейми по спине подбадривающе - и, наверное, невозможно вообразить ситуацию, в которой этот мальчишка перестал бы улыбаться так ясно и солнечно:  
\- Я знаю. Я понял широту твоей души, едва увидел тебя. Жаль, что я не маленький и отчаянный любитель хоккея. Я бы стал самым преданным твоим фанатом, бегал на все матчи и сложил бы дома алтарь из джерси и пойманных шайб.

Джорди фыркает насмешливо:  
\- Мой брат располагает к себе людей, не так ли?

\- Я в восторге от него, - подтверждает Тайлер весело и, пока Джейми краснеет, открывает перед ним ту самую загадочную дверь, подталкивает в большой зал, полный приглушённых островков света, мягкого сопения и молочного запаха. - Добро пожаловать в мир моих мохнатых малышей.

\- Детская? - интересуется Джейми, и очевидно, здесь следует говорить шёпотом, потому что Тайлер тихо хихикает ему почти в самое ухо, дышит горячо, совершенно не соблюдая дистанцию. Джейми остаётся только благодарить уютную полутьму за то, что в ней не различить, насколько ярко алеют его щёки.

\- Именно. Вы пришли не слишком вовремя. У них только закончился тихий час.

Как по команде, реагируя на голос Тайлера, из россыпи низких гнёзд, расставленных вдоль стен, высовываются круглые головки, любопытные глазки, подвижные носики.

\- Я подумал, - говорит Тайлер с неожиданной неуверенностью, и даже в полутьме Джейми видит, как ярко загораются его уши. - Что ты не готов заводить взрослого пса. Начнём со щенков?

Паренёк прав. Щенки, должно быть, не так непредсказуемы и опасны, как взрослые собаки. И нет, Джейми всё ещё не считает всё это хорошей идеей. Но Тайлер садится на корточки, прямо у ног гостей, закатывает рукава униформы до локтей - по худым рукам расплываются чёрные витые линии татуировок - вытаскивает осторожно из тёплого гнезда одного из щенков, мохнатого, ушастого, возмущённо моргающего круглыми глазками.

\- Всего малышей у нас пять, - говорит Тайлер, почти мурлычет успокаивающе, видимо, чтобы не тревожить вертящегося в его ладонях щенка. - Не так много, и это хорошо, парни. Щенки требуют более пристального ухода, а мы не смогли бы обеспечить его в полной мере, будь у нас больше крошек.

Он поднимается с пола - и Джейми не успевает поймать момент, когда колючая мордочка щенка оказывается рядом с его лицом.

\- Это Тара, - говорит Тайлер нежно и близко. - Любимица моего напарника. Очень своевольная девочка. Хочешь подержать?

\- Нет, - пугается Джейми, а потом уверенные руки кладут ему на грудь мохнатый клубок, чужое крохотное сердечко бешено бьётся напротив его собственного, и Тайлер улыбается из-за макушки Тары очень ласково.

\- Не бойся её, - уговаривает он успокаивающе, и Джейми чувствует, как чужие горячие ладони придерживают поверх его собственных рук Тару.

\- Он боится ответственности, - говорит Джорди важно, а потом всё же делает снимок на телефон с характерным щелчком. - Это чертовски мило, братан. Перешлю маме.

\- Скинешь мне? - интересуется Тайлер так невинно, словно это для него совершенно обычное дело - просить фотографии посетителей у их старших братьев.

Тара просыпается окончательно, брыкается недовольно, и вновь растерявшийся от внезапно оказанного щенком сопротивления Джейми путается в руках Тайлера, пытающегося забрать свою подопечную.

\- Хочешь мальчика или девочку? - спрашивает парнишка неожиданно.

Джейми выдаёт очень красноречивое "э" и, пока Тайлер хохочет, запрокинув голову, задаётся вопросом некстати, есть ли татуировки на этой потрясающе длинной шее под высоким воротом униформы.

\- Я не спрашивал о твоих сексуальных предпочтениях, чувак, - говорит Тайлер сквозь смех. - Разберёмся с этим на нашем втором свидании. Я говорил про пол щенка.

У Тайлера белые острые зубы в смеющемся рту, нелепые оттопыренные уши и красивые наглые глаза. Джейми ни за что не скажет Джорди - и к чёрту древнее утверждение о том, что между братьями не должно быть тайн, - но если ради этого самого второго свидания с Тайлером ему снова придётся "учиться ответственности" в приюте для животных, то он вообще-то не против.

\- Мальчики, - отрезает Джейми твёрдо. Тайлер улыбается ему всё так же зубасто и весело.

\- Не хочешь связываться с женщинами? Правильно. Я рос в доме с двумя сёстрами и могу с уверенностью заявить, что щенки-девочки ничуть не уступают моим девчонкам в капризности. Зато после такого моё умение делать щенкам уютные кукольные кроватки просто на высоте. Хочешь посмотреть на малыша Сидни?

И кто бы мог объяснить, почему эта авантюра, обещавшая быть мучением, с каждым мгновением становится проще.

\- Сидни - в честь Сидни Кросби? - смеётся Джейми, и Тайлер кивает довольно.

\- Я мечтал когда-нибудь отдать его в руки Кросби, но ты тоже неплохой вариант.


	2. Часть 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Щенок смотрит на неожиданного гостя из большой картонной коробки, и стены её слишком высокие, чтобы он мог выглянуть наружу. У малыша мягкая каштановая шёрстка, горячий сухой нос, грустно повисшие ушки и блестящий взгляд.
> 
> \- Привет, - говорит Джейми растерянно, Тара пыхтит в его объятиях, и Джек возмущённо взвизгивает сзади, когда Тайлер кладёт его обратно в гнездо. - Тайлер, тут ещё один щенок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Маршалл - не лабрадор, но по-прежнему ласковый шоколадный пёс.  
> 2\. Тайлер Браун - напарник Сегина.

Джорди зовёт брата в приют и на следующий день, и Джейми отпирается неподобающе недолго.

\- Как трогательно, - смешливо умиляется Джорди, когда они вылезают из машины у ворот приюта. - Ты так проникся щенками, что уложил волосы тщательнее обычного. Кажется, мой младший братишка обретает надлежащую ответственность.

Осеннее солнце - до неприличия яркое, до неприличия жёлтое - бьёт в глаза, и, конечно, это единственная причина, по которой Джейми разворачивает кепку козырьком вперёд, закрывая лицо. Стройная и крепкая фигура Тайлера, весело сигналящая им обеими руками с крыши одного из собачьих загонов, облитая солнечным светом, как расплавленным янтарём, здесь совершенно не причём.

\- Я уложил волосы как обычно, - ворчит Джейми на брата. - Не ищи несуществующие знаки.

\- Даже не думаю, - отзывается Джорди расслабленно. Тайлер открывает им ворота, сияя глазами, улыбкой и позолочёнными солнцем волосами. - Даже не думаю, дружище.

***  
Джейми замечает шестое гнездо в детской по чистой случайности, так надёжно оно спрятано. Просто Тара невероятным прыжком выпрыгивает из вольера, стремясь к свободе, и мчится стремглав в другой конец зала, за нагромождение мягких одеял, собачьих игрушек и пустых картонных коробок.

\- Надо соорудить ей домик повыше, - бормочет Тайлер со смесью гордости и озабоченности в голосе. У него заняты обе руки - пятнистый и круглобокий, пыхтящий возмущённо щенок Джек в одной, бутылочка с тёплым молоком в другой - и растерянные глаза. 

Джейми почти убедил себя, что свыкся уже с суматошной атмосферой щенячьего мира вокруг себя, поэтому кивает мужественно:  
\- Я её поймаю, не отвлекайся.

Тайлер улыбается благодарно и ласково, Джек лижет его в губы, а Тара громко чихает из какого-то угла, словно выражая своё отношение к самоуверенности Джейми.

\- Ты наш герой, малыш, - лениво тянет Джорди. Он обнимается с лохматым непропорциональным Сидом, и они оба выглядят совершенно довольными.

Тара улепётывает от неожиданного преследователя со всех своих коротких щенячьих лап, ныряет под его ногами отважно, тявкает, размахивая толстым хвостиком и, кажется, совершенно наслаждается процессом.

\- Я почти справился, - заверяет Джейми, пробегая в очередной раз мимо Тайлера.

Тайлер кивает - тёплые глаза смеются, искрятся - и говорит вслед весело:  
\- Думаю, Тара без ума от тебя.

А потом он умолкает резко, потому что Джейми, совершив невероятный рывок, всё-таки ловит удивлённо пискнувшую Тару, врезается плечами и локтями в мягкую гору из одеял. И нос к носу оказывается со щенком, которого не видел раньше. Которого Тайлер им не показывал.

Щенок смотрит на неожиданного гостя из большой картонной коробки, и стены её слишком высокие, чтобы он мог выглянуть наружу. У малыша мягкая каштановая шёрстка, горячий сухой нос, грустно повисшие ушки и блестящий взгляд.

\- Привет, - говорит Джейми растерянно, Тара пыхтит в его объятиях, и Джек возмущённо взвизгивает сзади, когда Тайлер кладёт его обратно в гнездо. - Тайлер, тут ещё один щенок.

\- Это не щенок, - отрезает Тайлер резко, холодно и совершенно не логично. - Это Маршалл.

\- Взрослая собака маленького размера? - предпринимает попытку Джорди, подходя ближе. - Привет, Маршалл.

Тайлер смотрит на них затравленно, и Джейми почти физически ощущает исходящие от него волны напряжения:  
\- Маршалл...не для посетителей приюта. Он болеет.

\- Это не опасно? - хмурится Джорди, пока Джейми просто смотрит в большие печальные глаза Маршалла. Во взгляде щенка нет и крупицы той наивной детской игривости, которой искрятся глаза Тары, Джека и других малышей. - Остальные щенки не заразятся?

\- Переломы не заразны, насколько мне известно, - огрызается Тайлер. Он вмиг становится колючим, неприветливым, ощетинивается доброй сотней шипов. - Давайте не будем говорить о Маршалле, окей? Просто сделайте вид, что не видели его здесь. Пожалуйста.

Отрывисто и грубо, не слишком похоже на просьбу, но он смотрит на Джейми пристально, и Джейми всё же кивает, даже проверяет, чтобы недовольный Джорди кивнул тоже. Тайлер успокаивается немного, расслабляет плечи, но улыбка его всё ещё немного кривая и нервная.

\- Отлично. Вы придёте завтра? Щенки должны привыкнуть к вам.

\- Нам тоже нужно привыкнуть к ним, - говорит Джорди строго и всё ещё задумчиво.  
Джейми согласен. Им действительно нужно привыкнуть к щенкам. И к Тайлеру.

***  
Джейми возвращается в приют через целую неделю, один - Джорди подменяет напарника на работе - оправдывает себя всю дорогу плотным расписанием тренировок, загруженным рабочим графиком и пытается не повернуть назад.

В приёмной его встречает не Тайлер, и это разочаровывает сильнее, чем Джейми мог себе представить. У парня за столом жёсткий ёжик русых волосы, щит Капитана Америка на широкой футболке - которая определённо не является униформой - и удивлённо вскинутые брови.

\- Хей, - говорит он мягким баритоном, пока Джейми мнётся в дверях, пытаясь найти в собственном свитере несуществующие карманы. - Вы к собакам?

Джейми пришёл к собакам. И к Тайлеру. Или хотя бы только к собакам, серьёзно, не думает же он, что этот мальчишка с татуировками и яркой улыбкой, прячущий щенков в секретных местах приюта, будет уделять ему всё своё рабочее время.

Пока он выбирает наиболее предпочтительный ответ, парень за столом решает всё сам, улыбается победно.

\- Погоди. Я тебя узнал. Ты Бенни? - а потом просто перестаёт обращать на посетителя внимание, открывает окно, выходящее во внутренний двор и высовывается наполовину.

\- Простите? - удивляется Джейми, но парень только отмахивается.

\- Он показал мне твоё фото с Тарой раз двадцать, я уже выучил твоё лицо лучше, чем своё собственное. Сегги! - кричит он на всю приёмную, на весь двор и - не успевает Джейми продумать все варианты, объясняющие, кем этот неожиданный Сегги может являться, - добавляет всё так же громогласно. - Пришёл твой Бенни!

Тайлер появляется почти мгновенно, Джейми не успевает даже удивиться его прозвищу. Залезает в окно со своими покатыми плечами, татуировками и лохматой головой. 

\- Джейми! - восклицает он радостно и недоверчиво. - Джейми, подожди, я сейчас приду.

\- Я жду, - отзывается Джейми растерянно, но Тайлер уже спрыгивает обратно во двор, исчезает из виду, и его сменщик заговорщицки ухмыляется посетителю.

\- Поздравляю, один щенок в этом приюте уже полностью твой, - говорит он торжественно и довольно. - Один из самых сложных наших питомцев, обращайся с ним бережно.

\- О ком ты говоришь? - удивляется Джейми, и его собеседник кривит губы скептически и снисходительно.

\- Тебе лучше спросить у Сегги, он более компетентен в этом вопросе.

Тайлер влетает в дверь, едва только его забавная кличка успевает прозвенеть в воздухе. Он взъерошенный, татуировки растекаются по рукам причудливым узором, и улыбка такая яркая, что на неё больно смотреть. В распахнутую дверь за ним заглядывает крупная собака - удивлённые глаза, блестящая палевая шерсть, острые треугольные уши.

\- Я выгуливал взрослых собак, - радостно поясняет Тайлер. - Ты мог бы как-нибудь мне помочь, Джейми. Они чертовски шустрые прохвосты.

Собака в проёме дверей смотрит на Джейми очень строго, и он действительно не уверен, что животные не смогут перехватить руководство во время прогулки с ним и заставить выполнять свои прихоти. Но он кивает, просто чтобы увидеть, как широкая улыбка Тайлера становится ещё ярче, хотя казалось, что больше некуда.

Напарник Тайлера закатывает глаза с нарочитой усталостью:  
\- Если этот непоседливый ребёнок надоест тебе своим непрофессионализмом, можешь обратиться ко мне. Я тоже Тайлер и тоже здесь работаю, если что. Можешь звать меня Брауни, чтобы не запутаться ненароком.

\- Очень приятно, - говорит Джейми, пытаясь скрыть растерянность за вежливостью, пока Тайлер крепко обнимает его за плечи, разворачивая в сторону детской.

\- Рад был наконец увидеть тебя, Бенни, - весело кричит Брауни им вслед.

Не то, чтобы Джейми сомневался, но он окончательно уверяется - когда Тайлер провожает его в детскую приюта и, воркуя ласково, берёт на руки возмущённо пыхтящую Тару - что сможет вынести любое проявление непрофессионализма своего добровольного инструктора.

***  
Джейми знакомится с Маршаллом в тот же день. Тара, получившая необходимую долю внимания и ласки, и потребовавшая обратно своё личное пространство, вертится в своём гнезде, закапывая фиолетовую резиновую хрюшку - подарок Джейми. Сид лежит на спинке во всклокоченном ворохе своих простынок, раскинув толстенькие лапки. Малыши требуют тихий час, и Тайлер молча ведёт Джейми в тот самый угол за горой одеял, к одинокому, надёжно спрятанному гнезду.

\- Ему уже лучше, - говорит Тайлер неуверенно. Маршалл выжидающе смотрит снизу вверх, у него и Тайлера одинаковое напряжение в глазах, и Джейми отчего-то не хочет снова быть выставленным из этого маленького убежища, предназначенного для двоих - несчастного щенка и человека, который смотрит на маленький меховой комочек так решительно, словно готов защищать от всего мира. Джейми знает Тайлера всего неделю, но он отчего-то уверен, что так и есть.

Поэтому он присаживается перед Маршаллом на корточки, кладёт ладонь на пушистую макушку и получает хоть и слабое, но довольное помахивание хвостика в ответ.

\- Привет, малыш, - здоровается Джейми со щенком, так нежно, как может, и Тайлер смеётся, расслабляясь, когда Маршалл выворачивается из-под чужой руки, тычется удивлённо мокрым носом в ладонь. - Как ты?

\- Ты же не думаешь, что я не лечу его? - интересуется Тайлер возмущённо. Он садится на пол рядом, и Джейми чувствует тёплое прикосновение его плеча. - Твой брат, кажется, решил именно так. К Маршаллу ходит врач, как и ко всем щенкам. Перелом задней лапки, видишь гипс?

Белый твёрдый обод выделяется разительно на фоне мягкой шоколадной шёрстки, когда щенок неловко поворачивается в гнезде. Джейми, охваченный жалостью, тянется к тугому бочку, поглаживает осторожно.

\- Расскажи мне про Маршалла? - предлагает он Тайлеру, пока щенок ковыляет, подтягивая за собой лапку, к его коленям, утыкается бархатистым лбом в раскрытую ладонь. - Ты хочешь забрать его из приюта?

Тайлер, кажется, совершенно не умеет скрывать чувства. Потемневшие глаза, сведённые брови мгновенно стирают малейшие следы расслабленности и умиротворения, и он морщится почти болезненно под встревоженным взглядом Джейми.

\- Я не могу забрать Марши к себе, - говорит Тайлер отчаянно, сквозь сжатые зубы. - В моей съёмной квартире запрещено держать животных. Единственное, что я могу делать, заботиться о нём здесь. 

Маршалл, словно чувствуя изменившееся настроение у своего гнезда, а может, мучаясь от боли в сломанной лапке, поскуливает тоненько. Тайлер подсовывает ладонь под руки Джейми, они сталкиваются пальцами, поглаживая загривок щенка.  
Сонная тишина, царящая в детской, окружает их со всех сторон плотной подушкой, Джейми душно в свитере, у Тайлера горячие руки и весь он притихший, серьёзный, с выцветшими следами недавнего огня в глазах. Джейми просто не может не спросить.

\- Но что ты будешь делать, если Маршалла кто-нибудь заберёт?

Тайлер подхватывает Маршалла с коленей Джейми так резко, что щенок пищит удивлённо.

\- Я никому, - чеканит Тайлер, и в его голосе звенит совершенно детская растерянность, безуспешно выдаваемая за гнев. - Не позволю его забрать.

***  
Тайлер успокаивается немного, когда детская с её полутёмной духотой и мягким щенячьим сопением остаётся за спиной, провожает Джейми до дверей, и Брауни ухмыляется им из-за стола.

\- Почему ты не приходил? - спрашивает вдруг Тайлер, когда Джейми уже берётся за ручку двери. - Целую чёртову неделю. 

\- У меня тренировки, - кажется, это выглядит как оправдание, оправдание совершенно неубедительно, судя по тому, как уверенно собеседник Джейми пропускает всё мимо ушей. - И работа. Кажется, ты думаешь, что я хронический бездельник.

\- Тара и Сид скучали по тебе, - говорит Тайлер решительно, и Брауни громко фыркает со своего места.

\- Тара и Сид?.. Да неужели?

Тайлер вспыхивает от макушки до ворота униформы, смотрит упрямо куда-то Джейми в плечо, но стоит на своём упрямо:  
\- Тара и Сид. Я думаю, тебе стоит остановить свой выбор на ком-то из них. Хотя тебе было бы проще решить, если бы ты приходил к ним чаще...

\- У меня действительно много тренировок, - на этот раз Джейми уверен, что он именно оправдывается, но Тайлер смотрит на него скептически и строго.

Положение спасает Брауни, облокачивается грудью на стол и насмешливо хмыкает.

\- Не дави на посетителя, Сегги. Я уверен, Бенни обязательно выберет себе щенка, когда будет готов, - тянет он лениво. - А пока ты можешь забрать себе Сегги, приятель. Он идёт совершенно бесплатно и его можно чесать за ушком с тем же успехом, что и прочих щенков. Забирай его прямо сейчас, он всё равно собирался в зоомагазин.

\- Заткнись, - говорит Тайлер сердито, у него вспыхивают яркие пятна на щеках, подбородке и даже носу. - Не обращай внимания, Джейми, он ещё больший придурок, чем я. Просто заглядывай почаще. К щенкам.

Джейми не помнит, упоминал ли Джорди в одной из своих "нотаций хорошего старшего брата" его неумение действовать решительно - он вообще редко слушает эти лекции внимательно - но если и была подобная речь, сейчас самый лучший момент, чтобы это опровергнуть. Сейчас, пока Тайлер смущённо и сердито рассматривает татуировки, а Брауни вздыхает разочарованно.

\- Я согласен, - говорит он решительно и, когда его собеседники синхронно вскидывают головы, добавляет торопливо, пока изогнутые удивлённым полукругом губы Тайлера складываются в совершенно нахальную ухмылку. - Согласен подвезти тебя до зоомагазина. Тебе наверняка потребуется помощь с покупками.

Брауни усмехается довольно, а Тайлер сияет каждой чёрточкой подвижного лица.

\- Конечно, - мурлычет он довольно. - Ты знаешь, помощь с обедом мне тоже потребуется. Ненавижу есть в одиночестве.


End file.
